


Prudence Chastity

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity knew she never should've told the guys that karma would come back to bite them if they had a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudence Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm amazed by everyone's reaction to the last installment. Thank you so much for all of your incredibly generous, passionate and fun comments. I'm constantly surprised how this little universe has struck a chord with so many of you. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to write me a note, share their thoughts and ideas. All of your kudos are lovely too. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing.
> 
> This is a short and sweet offering to soothe us after the angst of the last two installments. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 5\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 6\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 7\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 8\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 9\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 10\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 11\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 12\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 13\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 14\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 15\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 16\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 17\. Three (Part 13)  
> 18\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 19\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

"We are not naming our daughter, Chastity," Felicity put down her tablet, "Oliver, would you please talk some sense into him?"

Oliver stretched in their bed and yawned. He rolled over and placed a kiss to Felicity's flat belly, "I don't know, your name worked well for you."

"What does my name have to do with anything?" Felicity stroked her fingers along the top of Oliver's head.

"Felicity. Happiness. Your name suits you. I think Chastity is a good name for our daughter," Oliver could barely contain his grin.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "The two of you are incorrigible. I'm pretty sure naming her Chastity might have the opposite effect from the one you're looking for."

"How about, Nun?" Tommy asked from where he was perched at the foot of the bed rubbing her feet.

She gently kicked Tommy, "No."

"Celibacy? She Who Hates Boys?" Tommy struggled to maintain a straight face.

"Prudence," Oliver said with a sleepy smile.

"Oh, I like that," Tommy let go of her feet and crawled towards the head of the bed, "Prue."

"If this baby's mother was a prude, there would be no baby," Felicity accepted Tommy's kiss, "you do realize that?"

Tommy's hand slid under her t-shirt and rubbed her stomach, "I'm incredibly grateful that our baby mama likes to put out, but we're not talking about Donna Smoak's daughter, we're talking about ours."

Felicity playfully pushed both men onto their backs."This," she waved her hands over their heads, "is why we're not finding out the sex of the baby."

"Because we want to name our daughter Prudence Chastity?" Oliver asked with his best attempt at an innocent face.

"Prudence Chastity Merlyn-Queen-Smoak, it just glides off the tongue," Tommy winked at her.

Felicity groaned, "I'm not going through the rest of this pregnancy listening to your ridiculous baby names."

"It might be a boy and you won't have to listen to any lists," Oliver rose onto his elbows to kiss her.

They'd already agreed that if the baby was a boy, he would be named Robert John. "I'm starting to think that if it's a girl it would be easier if we named her Roberta Joan."

Tommy looked over to Oliver, "That might work. What do you think, Ollie? Roberta is not the type of girl you pick up in a bar."

"Well," Oliver's voice went slightly higher than usual, "I'm pretty sure I picked up a Roberta in a bar during college. She was very flexible, if I remember correctly."

"No," Felicity said forcefully, "nope, un uh. We're not doing this." At their confused expressions she continued, "When I suggest a name, you cannot tell me that it is also the name of a girl you slept with. Between the two of you, there won't be any names left. Just tell me you don't like the name and we'll move on."

"Which brings us right back to Prudence Chastity," the grin on Tommy's face made Felicity giggle despite her best efforts.

"Well," Oliver looked apologetic.

Tommy sat up, "Seriously, buddy? Prudence?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, Chastity. Wasn't that the name of the stripper at Max Fuller's twenty-first birthday party?"

Tommy got a faraway look on his face and then grinned, "I think you're right. Now, she was flexible."

"I hate you both," Felicity scooted down to the end of the bed, "I'm going to go take a shower, alone." She turned to face them from the bathroom door, "I told you, Chastity is a name that gets you a stripper not a virgin until marriage."

Tommy's eyes widened in horror, "Who said anything about her getting married? Our daughter will never have sex, ever."

Felicity groaned and shut the bathroom door behind her. She was only twelve weeks along and she didn't know if she'd be able to hold her ground for the next six months. She didn't really have any preference to the baby's gender and she didn't have a burning need to know before the birth. Since she was sticking with the Jewish tradition of not having a baby shower or decorating the nursery until after the baby was born, she didn't feel the pressure to pick paint or linen colors. She'd purchased two things for the baby as a way to surprise the guys when she told them that she was pregnant, but that was it. She knew that both guys were stock piling baby things at Thea's place, which she pretended she didn't know about and secretly found ridiculously adorable. There were so few good surprises in life, she thought it would be nice to have a lovely surprise after enduring labor. As she brushed her teeth she thought maybe she should hope for a son. She never should've made a crack about their karma coming back to haunt them if they had a daughter. She didn't think there was any way Tommy and Oliver would survive a daughter's adolescence with their sanity intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I might return with the angst on Saturday with a fic set around the two year mark of their relationship. I'm also working on Tommy's 30th birthday, but it has become a bit of a beast for something that was supposed be a bit of fluff and smut.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
